User blog:RedHunter12/Galar starter Battle royal
Rules: 1. No dynamaxing 2, Natural Moves only Rillaboom Surges into Death Batle Rillaboom the drummer pokemon is a pure grass type pokemon from the Galar region and it is the final evolution of the starter pokemon Grookey. It's stats follow HP: 100 Attack: 125 Special Attack: 60 Defense: 90 Special Defense: 70 Speed: 85 Rillaboom is a modertly fast pokemon with great bulk and physical attack. It's moves folow: Grass: Drum Beating (lowers target's speed stat), Grassy Terrain (a five turn move that power's up grass type moves by 50% and heals everybody for each turn), Branch Poke, Razor Leaf (has a critical hit ratio of 1/8 intsead of the usual 1/16), Wood Hammer (user takes 1/3 of the damage dealt to the target Normal: Double Hit (hits two times in a row), Noble Roar (lowers target's attack and special attack stats), Scratch, Growl (lowers target's attack stat), Screech (lowers target's defense stat), Slam, Uproar (the move lasts 2-5 turns and pokemon cannot fall asleep during those turns), Endeavor (makes the target's HP the same as the user), Boomburst (if in battle with more than one target this move will attack them all) Dark: Taunt (makes sure the target can only use damaging moves), Knock Off (does double damage if the target is holding an item) Due to Rillaboom's typing it's weak to Poison, Fire, Flying, Ice, and Bug type moves Rillaboom's abilities are Overgrow which powers up Grass type moves by 50% when the user's HP is at 1/2 or less and Grassy Surge which summons Grassy Terrain without having to use the move Cinderace Blazes into Death Battle Cinderace the striker pokemon is a pure fire type pokemon from the Galar region and it is the final evolution of the starter pokemon Scorbunny. It's stats follow: HP: 80 Attack: 116 Special Attack: 65 Defense: 75 Special Defense: 75 Speed: 119 Cinderace is a fast pokemon with moderate defences and great physical attack. It's moves follow Normal: Feint (ignores protect), Tackle, Growl (lowers target's attack stat), Quick Attack (usually goes first unless another pokemon uses a move that also goes first), Headbutt (30% chance of flinching the target), Double Edge (user takes 1/4 of the damage dealt to the target), Court Change (swaps the screen moves effect of the user and the target) Fire: Pyro Ball (30% chance of burning the target), Ember (10% chance of burning the target), Flame Charge (boosts the user's speed) Pyschic: Agility (boosts the user's speed) Flying: Bounce (a turn two move that has a 30% chance of paralyzing the target) Fighting: Counter (after the user takes a physical hit, it deal double the damage to a target), Double Kick (hits two times in a row) Due to Cinderace's typing it's weak to Ground, Rock, and Water type moves Cinderace's abilities are Blaze which boosts fire type moves by 50% when the user's HP is at 1/2 or less, and Libero which changes the type of the user to the type of the move that it's about to use Inteleon Snipes Death Battle Inteleon the secret agent pokemon is a pure water type pokemon from the Galar region, it is the final evolution of the starter pokemon Sobble. It's stats follow HP: 70 Attack: 85 Special Attack: 125 Defence: 65 Special Defence: 65 Speed: 120 Inteleon is a fast pokwmon with moderate bulk and great special attack. Its moves follow: Normal: Pound, Growl (lower's the target's attack), Bind (damages the target for 4-5 turns), Tearful Look (lower's the target's attack and special attack) Flying: Acrobatics (attack deals double the damage if the user isn't holding an item) Bug: U-turn (switches places with another pokemon) Dark: Sucker Punch (attacks first but fails if the target isn't using a damaging move) Water: Snipe Shot (ignores moves and abilities that draw the move away from the intended target EX: rage powder and storm drain, also it's still affected by accuracy dropping moves), Water Gun, Water Pulse (20% chance of confusing the target), Liquididation (20% chance of lowering the target's defense), Soak (turns the target into a water type), Rain Dance (summons a storm whichi ncreases water type move damage by 50% and derceases fire type move damage by 50%), Hydro Pump Due to Inteleon's typing it's weak to Grass and Electric type moves Inteleon's abilities are Torrent which boosts water type moves by 50% when at 1/2 HP or less, and Sniper which boosts the power of moves of they hit with a critical hit. Stats and abilities compared to each other The order in which they die and why 3. Inteleon: Let's start with it's abilities, Torrent is pretty good when it's activated but it's hidden ability Sniper is almost useless considering there is a 1/16 chance of hiting a critical hit and none of it's moves it can learn by naturally leveling up can actually boost the crit hit rate, the only reason why it's not completely useless is because it can still get a critical hit, but thats more of a rarity. Now on with the stats, its best stats are it's Special Attack and Speed which can lead it to dishing more attacks from the start but the downside is its moderate bulk which compared to Rillaboom Attack stat would eventually have it nearly OHKO'd by Rillaboom from the start and leave it as easy pickings as the battle goes on. Now on with the moves, considering these pokemon won't be holding items the move acrobatics would be very helpful considering with out damage calculation the base power of the move would be 110 which combined with it's not bad attack stat it can dish out massive damage before it goes out; since Sucker Punch allows it to attack the target before it makes a damaging move it can allow it to get cheap hits in, though this can still be used against it considering it only works on targets using damaging moves and if the other two starters use status moves then Sucker Punch will fail. Soak can keep Inteleon's targets from abusing STAB (same type attack bonus) but it will only work on Rillaboom considering Cinderace can change its type on the fly. U-turn can get it out of sticky situations but considering this is a 3-way battle this move is only helpful if it's trying to avoid a move that is super effective agaisnt it. Now Rain Dance is something neither of it's opponents can truly counter but it will eventually wear out and it's water moves won't be boosted any more. 2. Reasoning for the winner 1. Category:Blog posts